Cuando Todo Paso
by aleshita
Summary: Hermione y Ron se dan cuenta  de  lo que  sienten el uno por  el otro, cuando las  cosas  empiezan a  mejorar, una  carta  y una  visita lo cambian todo...


**N/t:Bueno estee s mi primer fic xD y estoy algo nerviosa la verdad no se si les guste... plizp lizz mandenme comentarios y sugerencias porfavor y acepto criticas para mejorar ¬¬... mm.. si hay alguna flata de ortografia me avisan pk .. no estoy muy seguro de dos palabras xD... bueno pues ke lo disfurten mucho y ahi se los dejo...**

**Cuando Todo Paso…**

**Capitulo 1: My Feeling**

Hermione estaba sentada debajo de un árbol junto al lago, como últimamente acostumbraba desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Ron._ Como puede ser que lo quiera… es tan tan idiotaa!! Siempre haciendo me enojar, pero también reír…. Argh!! Debo dejar de pensar en el, el nunca me querrá como yo a el. _Ella estuvo ahí sentada casi toda la tarde asta que llegaron Harry y Ron.

-Hola – dijeron Harry y Ron sentándose cada uno alado de ella – ¿que haces?

-Este… em… Nada – contesto Herms con cara de tristeza

-Esta bien, íbamos a ir a cenar y queríamos saber si querías venir- le dijo Ron.

- Si… estem…horita voy- contesto

Los amigos se fueron haciendo una cara de rareza por la actitud que tenia Herms últimamente.

-¿Qué crees que le pase?-le pregunto Harry a Ron

-No se… ya sabes como es ella de rara- contesto el en un tonto un tanto fastidiado- siempre con sus problemas de mujeres.

-Si pero, de unos días para acá, es mas seguido- decía Harry angustiado por su amiga- no se… estoy preocupado por ella

-Ashh!! Pues si estas tan preocupado, pregúntale tu- contesto Ron enojado mientras pensaba-_claro de seguro le gusta.. Porque otra razón le importaría tanto si si si Esta bien que seamos amigos pero no es para tanto… y ella de seguro esta sufriendo por algún muchacho… si supiera…- _

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, Harry todavía tenia su cara de preocupación, hasta que llego Ginny y se sentó alado de el, mientras tanto Ron seguía con su cara de enojado, que ni el solo podía con ella. Minutos después llego Hermione y se sentó alado de Ron.

-Hola- exclamo Hermione con un suspiro

-Hola- pensamos que no ibas a venir- dijo Ron

-Pues ya ves si vine-

-Y que han hecho esta tarde sin mi- pregunto Herms un tanto animada.

-Pues no mucho- exclamo Harry- ya sabes tareas y aguantando a Ron con su cara de amargado.

Con este comentario todos soltaron una carcajada excepto Ron que fulmino a Harry con una mirada.

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar se fueron a dormir. Menos Ron que todavía no acababa una tarea. Hermione decidió quedarse con el, solo para aprovechar y estar con el y imaginarse que seria si fueran mas que amigos.

-No necesitas quedarte-le dijo Ron a Herms cansado.

-No, no te preocupes yo quiero estar aquí contigo...- le dijo Hermione quedándose viendo fijamente los ojos del pelirrojo. Ron le correspondió la mirada, sintiendo su corazón como si se fuera a salir, así duraron unos segundos asta que el silencio lo rompió Ron.

-Herms… me ayudas es que no se me nada de esto… - pregunto ron haciendo una mirada de niño bueno.

-Claro… haber.- contesto Herms, pero al momento de pararse perdió el equilibrio y se iba a caer, pero el guapo pelirrojo la sostuvo en sus brazos.

En ese momento todo se paro. Parecía que hubieran congelado el tiempo. Sus ojos se miraron hasta saber lo que pensaban cada uno. Hermione estaba abrazada de el y el la sostenía agarrándola fuerte de el, como si fuera suya, como si quisiera se fuera a escapar, la respiración agitada de ambos se sentía en cada suspiro. Los dos estuvieron así, asta que se dieron cuenta que eso no podía pasar.

-Estas bien Herms?-

-Si claro, gracias Ron

-De nada, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti-

-ella le sonrió- _hay que hermosoo!! Siempre va estar para mí, ay Ron te quiero para mi solitaa!! No te das cuentaa.!!_ .

Después de unos minutos, Hermione le ayudo con su problema y ambos se fueron a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió tranquilamente. Hasta en la tarde cuando Ron y Harry estaban en el comedor.

-Que hacen- pregunto Hermione

-Leemos El Profeta- contesto Ron

-Y ya hicieron sus deberes- replico Hermione un poco enojada

-argh!! Bueno que tu nomás vienes a recordarnos esoo!!-grito Ron-no ves que estamos descansando un poco.

-Perdoon!! Pero me preocupo por ustedes!!- exclamo Hermione poniéndose roja

-Pues que nos crees unos niñitos que no sabemos hacer nada- decía Ron golpeando la mesa.

-Pues… -

- aah!! Ya cállense, parece que lo único que saben hacer ustedes es pelear- interrumpió Ginny un poco molesta- ¿Harry no te molesta?

-hahah-Harry rió- hay Ginny, ya me acostumbre, además cuando no los veas peleándose, entonces preocúpate.

Ginny rió, Hermione y Ron rieron por lo bajo, pues sabían que lo que decía Harry era verdad.

Los cuatro se fueron a la sala coman de Gryffindor, cuando llegaron vieron en el tablero de avisos, que se iba a hacer otro viaje a Hogsmade en dos semanas, pero esta ves no al mismo lugar de siempre, sino a un lago llamado Stimus.

-Mm... Creo que invitare a Ginny- le dijo Harry a Ron- ¿no te molesta verdad?

-No, claro que no- le contesto sonriéndole (N/T: aww apoco no se me demasiado sexy ron cuando sonríe)

-¿Tu vas a ir?- le pregunto Harry

-No creo que no…- contesto Ron desanimado.

Así pasaron las dos semanas. El día del viaje ron se despidió de su hermana y de Harry y se fue al dormitorio.

----------------------------------------------

**ok ok mm.. este cap esta medio aburridon u.u... ahah eso creo io pero si les gusto me dicen xD.. este pues...epsero que kieran el otro xD... y pues dependiendo de este... depende si ago otro xD... si no como quiera me gusta mucho leerlos .. bueno le agradesco la ayuda a mi amiga.. Mariel .. o ChocoBanana.. que me dio consejos y asi xD... bueno es todo gracias por leer ... baes**

**atte: Ale**


End file.
